A WereWolf Boy
by Fairy.Hyun
Summary: Seorang yang secara tiba-tiba masuk dalam hidupnya, mengubah segala pemikirannya tentang kejamnya dunia. Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung. RnR please


Title: A Werewolf Boy

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rate: T

#NB: Ff ini terinspirasi dari film dengan judul yang sama. Jadi harap maklumi kalau ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini.

.:: A Werewolf Boy ::.

" Cinta itu tidak mengenal pada siapa kau jatuh cinta. Namun cinta itu datang dari hati ke hati "

1st Shoot : " Who are you? "

Hujan deras mengguyur desa kecil yang terletak dipedalaman Kota Daejeon. Sebuah perkampungan yang sangat jauh dari binar-binar kota metrapolitan. Hujan itu tak menyurutkan semangat seorang pria untuk menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup tak terurus. Tangannya mencoba membuka knop pintu rumah tersebut, namun ketika dia telah berhasil memegangnya, pria itu memegangi dadanya dan ambruk ke lantai.

.

Yesung terlihat memandangi rumah barunya yang nampak tak terurus. Matanya beralih menatap beberapa orang yang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dari atas truk ke dalam rumah barunya. Yesung tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung membantu para pekerja itu memasukan barang-barang ke rumahnya.

Saat Yesung hendak mengangkat kardus yang cukup besar, seseorang menghalanginya dengan mengambil kardus tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain.

" Kau jangan sampai kelelahan, Yesung. " Orang itu menarik tangan Yesung memasuki rumah baru mereka. Yesung hanya menuruti perintah tersebut tanpa ada protes sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah kamar yang nampaknya baru selesai dibersihkan. Orang tersebut membaringkan Yesung dengan perlahan, menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Tangannya menyibak helaian anak rambut yang menutupi kening Yesung.

" Istirahatlah. Hyung tidak ingin kau kembali drop. " Yesung hanya mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia merasa ada kehangatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika orang tersebut mencium keningnya cukup lama. Orang tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dia ingin keluar untuk membantu para pekerja membereskan barang-barangnya.

Yesung membuka matanya dengan segera ketika merasakan orang tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tangan kecilnya menahan tangan yang lebih besar darinya membuat sang pemilik berhenti dan menatap kearahnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

" Jangan takut. Kau akan baik-baik saja. " Orang tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya Heechul menggenggam tangan Yesung erat. Menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan untuk adiknya tersebut.

" Sekarang tidurlah, nanti akan hyung bangunkan ketika makan malam tiba. " Heechul kembali merapikan selimut Yesung, mencium keningnya lama. Heechul mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur Yesung, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang biasa dia nyanyikan ketika Yesung merasa ketakutan.

Terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari Yesung yang sudah tertidur pulas. Heechul memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Yesung dengan perlahan, takut membuat adiknya tersebut terbangun. Memang bukan hal yang mudah bagi Heechul untuk menjaga Yesung seorang diri. Belum lagi ditambah penyakit paru-paru yang diderita Yesung sejak lahir semakin bertambah parah. Karena hal itu pula Heechul memutuskan untuk tinggal di daerah desa yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota Daejeon.

.

Yesung membuka jendela kamarnya, memandangi gelapnya langit malam. Setelah makan malam usai, Heechul menyuruhnya untuk segera beristirahat, sementara Heechul sendiri sedang membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam mereka. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada hutan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Heechul membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan perlahan takut kalau membangunkan Yesung yang sedang tertidur. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, Yesung terlihat merenung memandangi hutan yang cukup lebat tersebut. Heechul mendekati Yesung dan menutup jendela kamar tersebut. Angin malam memang tidak baik untuk kesehataan Yesung.

" Saatnya minum obat, Yesung. " Heechul menarik Yesung ketempat tidur. Memberikannya obat yang biasa Yesung minum sebelum tidur.

" Hyung. " Heechul merapatkan pelukannya pada Yesung ketika merasakan adiknya itu belum juga tertidur. Yesung semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Heechul.

" Hmmm... Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. " Gumam Heechul tanpa membuka matanya. Yesung semakin memeluk Heechul erat. Air mata membasahi wajahnya. Selama ini dia memang sangat kesepian, apalagi kalau Heechul meninggalkannya pergi bekerja. Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi temannya selama ini, dia hanya mempunyai satu orang yang masih tersisa dihidupnya.

" Keberadaan sisi gelap dalam diriku. Membuatku semakin tidak berarti. Jiwaku kini semakin terasa mati. "

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Heechul ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya berada diluar rumahnya. Yesung memberanikan diri mendekati jendela untuk mengetahui asal suara tersebut. Namun dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar rumah tanpa membangunkan Heechul yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan, terlihat dari tidurnya yang sangat pulas.

Yesung memberanikan diri membuka pintu rumahnya, sebuah pemukul bola tergenggam erat ditangan kanannya. Sesosok makhluk yang mengerikan membuat tubuh Yesung gemetar dan perlahan memundurkan langkahnya. Makhluk itu terus saja mengikuti Yesung dan melompat kearahnya hingga mereka terjatuh.

Yesung berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa untuk meminta tolong pada Heechul yang tengah tertidur. Namun makhluk tersebut tetap saja tidak beranjak dari tubuh Yesung.

Yesung menangis ketakutan, tangannya gemetar. Makhluk itu mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Yesung, seolah berkata dia bukan orang yang jahat. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Yesung merasakan kehangatan dari seorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Air matanya perlahan berhenti, tubuhnya tidak lagi gemetar karena ketakutan. Makhluk itu beranjak dari tempatnya, membantu Yesung untuk duduk.

Makhluk itu hampir membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya ketika tiba-tiba Heechul muncul dengan membawa sebuah kayu ditangannya.

" Hyung, " Heechul menarik Yesung menjauhi makhluk tersebut. Terlihat jelas kalau makhluk itu tidak suka dengan kehadiran Heechul yang merebut Yesung darinya.

Yesung memeluk Heechul erat, menahan tangan Heechul yang mencoba memukul makhluk tersebut. Makhluk itu mendekati Yesung dan Heechul, menarik tangan Yesung untuk menjauh dari Heechul. Dan hal itu membuat Heechul geram, dia segera memukulkan kayunya pada bahu makhluk tersebut. Yesung kembali menahan tangan sang kakak yang kembali hendak memukul makhluk tersebut ketika makhluk itu mencoba untuk berdiri.

" J-jangan hyung. D-dia temanku, " Yesung bergumam pelan namun cukup jelas terdengar ditelinga Heechul. Heechul membuang kayunya kesembarang tempat. Menatap Yesung dengan pandangan terkejut. Yesung menggenggam tangan Heechul erat, seolah memberi tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang berbohong. Tentu saja Heechul tidak percaya pada perkataan Yesung. Dia mengetahui dengan pasti siapa maklhuk ini. Walaupun itu hanya cerita yang baru saja dia dengar dari tetangga barunya.

= Flashback =

Suara sirine mobil Polisi memecah kesunyian malam pada desa yang terletak dipedalaman tersebut. Terlihat beberapa penduduk nampak memadati sebuah rumah yang cukup tua. Mereka semua memberikan jalan ketika para polisi hendak memasuki rumah tersebut.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Salah satu dari Polisi tersebut bertanya. Sedangkan Polisi yang lain menyebar kesegala penjuru rumah yang nampak sederhana tersebut. Rumah itu sudah sangat kacau, banyak barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai rumah. Ditambah dengan bercak darah yang menempel pada lantai dan tembok rumah.

" Baru saja ada pembunuhan di sini. " Jawab salah satu warga. Sedangkan warga yang lainnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah satu polisi yang membawa seseorang yang nampak sudah sangat kacau. Sedangkan polisi yang lain sedang mengevakuasi seorang mayat yang sudah terbunuh dengan sadis. Banyak luka tusukan diseluruh badannya.

" Dia pembunuhnya! " Seru seorang wanita yang berada ditengah-tengah keramaian tersebut. Telunjuknya mengarah pada seorang yang sedang ada dalam pegangan polisi.

" Nampaknya dia membunuh orang itu, karena orang tersebut sudah membunuh Tuannya. " Seorang warga kembali menambahkan.

" Dia itu serigala jadi-jadian. " Tambah yang lainnya. Orang yang berada dalam pegangan polisi itu mulai memberontak. Perlahan wujudnya mulai berubah, matanya mulai berubah menjadi warna merah namun memancarkan cahaya. Telinganya perlahan menjadi lancip, kuku-kukunya mulai memanjang seiring dengan terlepasnya pegangan Polisi tersebut. Namun terdapat perbedaan yang jelas dari dirinya, dia tidak memiliki ekor. Yang membuat penduduk setempat semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah manusia serigala yang dikutuk.

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu mulai ketakutan. Werewolf tersebut tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia segera berlari memasuki lebatnya hutan dan dinginnya angin malam. Para Polisi dan warga setempat juga ikut mengejar serigala tersebut.

Dor

Tembakan pertama tepat mengenai perut serigala itu, namun dia tetap berlari secepat mungkin.

Dor

Tembakan kedua tepat mengenai dada serigala tersebut yang membuatnya jatuh tepat ditepi sebuah sungai yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

Serigala itu mencoba berdiri dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya, tanpa pikir panjang dia menceburkan dirinya pada sungai itu. Para penduduk dan Polisi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka mengira bahwa makhluk itu sudah mati karena terseret arus sungai yang cukup deras.

= End Flashback =

" Pergi! " Heechul memberanikan diri mengusir makhluk itu. Dia tidak ingin Yesung dan juga dirinya menjadi korban keganasan makhluk ini.

" Tidak! Dia temanku! " Yesung menahan tangan Heechul, dan berlari memeluk makhluk tersebut. Yesung memeluk erat tubuh makhluk itu, tangan kecilnya mengusap halus punggung makhluk itu tanpa ada rasa takut seperti pertama dia melihatnya. Makhluk tersebut juga nampaknya cukup tenang, terbukti dia membalas pelukan Yesung tak kalah erat. Heechul memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan pandangan bingung. Disatu sisi dia takut kalau makhluk tersebut akan mencelakai mereka berdua, disisi lain dia senang karena Yesung mendapatkan teman baru dan itu berarti adiknya tidak akan kesepian lagi.

Heechul memejamkan matanya, seolah berpikir keputusan terbaik yang akan dia ambil.

" Baiklah, suruh dia tidur dikamar yang satunya. " Ucap Heechul dengan membuka kedua matanya. Dan itu nampak membuat Yesung sangat senang.

" Terima kasih, hyung. " Heechul tersenyum samar menanggapinya.

.

Yesung dan Heechul kini tengah menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan duduk disamping Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

" Kau harus mandi. " Ucap Yesung, dia mengusap wajah orang itu lembut.

" Biar hyung yang memandikannya, kau habiskan saja sarapanmu. " Heechul beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Menarik tangan orang tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Heechul, tangannya mengusapkan sabun keseluruh tubuh orang tersebut. Heechul melirik sekilas orang itu, namun sebuah helaan nafas kesal yang terdengar dari Heechul.

" Kenapa bisa tidur secepat ini? " Gumamnya pelan.

.

Heechul meninggalkan Yesung sendirian dirumah, setelah selesai memandikan orang itu Heechul langsung pergi untuk bekerja, jadilah hanya Yesung dan orang itu yang berada dirumah ini sekarang. Yesung memotong-motong daging untuk dia masak untuk makan siangnya ketika seseorang mendekatinya.

Yesung tersentak dari tempatnya, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan pisaunya. Yesung menatap orang yang ada disampingnya. Senyum lembut keluar dari wajahnya.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Yesung lembut. Orang tersebut hanya diam, namun dia menatap kentang rebus yang ada didepannya. Yesung yang paham akan itu segera memberikan kentang itu padanya.

" Ini... " Orang itu langsung mengambil kentang yang ada ditangan Yesung, memakan kentang tersebut dengan lahapnya.

Yesung menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan sedih sekaligus senang, baru kali ini dia mempunyai seorang teman setelah sekian lama.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Yesung lagi, Yesung menatap orang tersebut yang lagi-lagi hanya diam tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin dia hanya takut. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

" Jangan duduk dibawah. " Yesung membantu orang tersebut berdiri dan membawanya duduk dikursi. Yesung membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada disudut bibir orang tersebut lembut. Merasa ada yang mengganggunya orang itu menghentikan makannya dan memegang tangan Yesung.

" Kau milik Kyuhyun. " Ucap orang tersebut tiba-tiba, matanya menatap mata Yesung dalam. Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung menanggapi perkataan orang tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut orang itu lembut.

" Namamu Kyuhyun kan? " Yesung ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya. " Aku Yesung, Kim Yesung. " Lanjut Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Yesung hanya milik Kyuhyun. " Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, kini dia menggenggam tangan Yesung semakin erat seolah-olah tidak membiarkan Yesung pergi menjauh darinya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya terus tersenyum lembut.

Dor

Suara tembakan yang berasal dari pistol mainan seorang anak kecil membuyarkan senyuman Yesung. Kini hanya ada ketakutan yang tersirat diwajah manisnya, dengan refleks dia memeluk Kyuhyun seakan meminta perlindungan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya membalas pelukan Yesung dengan erat. Dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yesung, namun dia cukup mengetahui bahwa Yesung sedang sangat ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dia merasakan baju depannya basah oleh air mata Yesung.

" Hiks ... Jangan ... Hiks " Yesung semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju Kyuhyun.

" Kau kenapa? " Kyuhyun bertanya untuk yang pertama kalinya pada Yesung. Tangannya tanpa sadar membelai surai Yesung lembut. Yang membuat Yesung sedikit lebih tenang.

" M-mereka pembunuh, " Jawab Yesung dengan masih menangis.

Dor

Suara tembakan yang kedua kalinya terdengar, tubuh Yesung menegang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" J-jauhkan mereka. " Racau Yesung disela-sela tangisnya, cengkraman tangannya pada baju Kyuhyun semakin melemah. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan itu, perlahan isak tangis Yesung sudah tidak terdengar. Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya pada Yesung ketika Yesung sudah tidak mencengrkam bajunya. Kyuhyun terdiam, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Yesung sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat ini, mata namja manis itu terpejam erat dengan deru nafas yang beraturan.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Yesung, namja manis itu sangat ketakutan ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Yesung, membelai pipi namja manis itu lembut. Dia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih berbekas diwajah Yesung.

Kyuhyun perlahan meraih tengkuk Yesung dan membawa namja manis itu kekamarnya.

.

" Yesung! " Heechul berlari memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mencari-cari adiknya, rasa takutnya semakin besar ketika tidak menemukan Yesung dikamarnya.

" Yesung! " Heechul membuka pintu kamar yang Kyuhyun tempati dengan kasar. Matanya melembut ketika menemukan Yesung yang tertidur dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun terus saja mengusap wajah Yesung tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan Heechul.

Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan Yesung, tangannya menepuk lembut pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh merasakan ada yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

" Yesung milik Kyuhyun. " Ucap Kyuhyun ketika tangan Heechul beralih untuk menyentuh Yesung. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran, sejak kapan orang ini mengklaim bahwa Yesung miliknya.

" Dia kenapa? " Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

" Eunghh. " Yesung mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, namja manis itu dapat merasakan Heechul didekatnya langsung menarik tangan kakaknya itu.

" M-mereka ingin membunuhku. " Yesung kembali meracau. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi gemetar karena ketakutan. Heechul memeluk Yesung perlahan, menenangkan adik satu-satunya itu.

Heechul menidurkan Yesung ketika dia sudah memastikan bahwa Yesung sudah meminum obatnya dengan benar.

.

" Kau tidurlah, " Gumam Heechul pelan kepada Kyuhyun. Heechul merebahkan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan disamping Yesung. Menyelimuti namja itu hingga sebatas bahu. Kyuhyun merasa tenang, namja tampan itu memeluk Yesung erat disela-sela tidurnya.

Heechul hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan terharu, baru kali ini dia melihat ada orang selain dirinya yang tulus menyayangi Yesung. Heechul merasa tenang sekarang, setelah kepindahan mereka kesini, dia berharap kejadian masa lalu tidak lagi menghantui Yesung.

= Flashback =

Heechul memeluk Yesung erat, namja manis itu nampak ketakutan didalam pelukan Heechul.

Dor

Suara tembakan terus saja terdengar, walaupun saat ini mereka tengah dalam persembunyian. Heechul mencoba tetap tenang, saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi didalam lemari yang cukup besar yang terletak didalam kamar mereka.

Nafas Yesung semakin memburu menandakan namja manis itu sudah diambang batas kesadarannya.

" Ayah.. Hiks " Yesung terus meracau disela-sela ketakutannya. Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap punggung Yesung lembut.

Orang tua mereka sengaja menyuruh mereka bersembunyi. Karena keadaan diluar sangat tidak memungkinkan.

.

Dor

Tembakan yang entah kesekian kalinya tepat mengenai jantung Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Kim jatuh berlutut didepan suaminya. Darah sudah berceceran dilantai dan dinding-dinding rumahnya.

Mr. Kim tidak tinggal diam, pria itu langsung menembak salah satu perampok yang telah membunuh isterinya.

Dor

Darah langsung membasahi dinding rumah yang bercat putih tersebut. Namun kali ini Mr. Kim lah yang jatuh, tembakannya memang mengenai salah satu perampok tersebut. Namun perampok yang lain juga telah menembakan pistolnya pada Mr. Kim yang membuat Mr. Kim tewas seketika.

= End Flashback =

TBC...

Apa kah masih mau lanjut?

Ini semua terserah kalian mau dilanjutkan atau tidaknya, harap dimaklumi atas segala kekurangan yang terdapat didalam ff ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yang membantu ya :).


End file.
